In a data communication network in an existing technology, transmission for a channel of data is required over multiple transmitter nodes, and a transmission carrier or transmission channel dedicated to a data transmitter and receiver is required to be established between every two adjacent transmitter nodes. When data transmission is relatively frequent, the network may maintain this transmission channel, and when the data transmission is not frequent, the network will release this transmission channel. When the sender is required to transmit new data, the network re-establishes a transmission channel for transmission of the new data, according to a request of the sender. It can be seen that the overhead for the control plane which the network expends for transmission of each channel of data and the resource occupation of the communication channel are not ignored.
In the wireless network communications of the existing technology, human-to-human communication is dominating, and the data generated by the communication process is highly random. However, when machine type communications (or called as Internet of Things) begins to occupy an increasingly large communication market, the pressure of machine type communication data on the network is getting larger and larger. In most of machine type communication modes, sensors report to sensed data to users or application servers, and the amount of data is very small and its content is simple, therefore great pressure to capacity and channel resources of the wireless communication network is caused after a large number of machine type terminals enter into the wireless communication network. Since the channel resources of the wireless network are limited by spectrum resources, taking a long term evolution (LTE) network as an example, its maximum wireless bandwidth is 20 MHz, which is far less than throughput of the wired network, such pressure is particularly prominent in the wireless communication network.